


Robert Week 2017

by robron_til_the_end



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, M/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: My ficlets for Robert week. I plan to make all of them follow / be able to be included in canon.





	1. Robert ship

“Watching me sleep is creepy.”

“Don’t care,” Robert said softly. The truth was he never thought he’d get this again, so wasting a few hours watching Aaron sleep, watching him relax. Well, that would never be a waste. Not to him.

“Still creepy,” Aaron said, eyes closed but a small smile on his lips. “You okay?” he asked, looking at Robert.

“Mm.”

“You look tired,” Aaron said, rolling over onto his side to look at Robert.

“Yeah, didn’t sleep much,” Robert said. The truth was, he was half waiting for Aaron to change his mind and kick him out. He wouldn’t blame him.

“Hey, I said we’re trying,” Aaron said. “I meant it. I don’t know how it’s going to work, but I miss you and I love you too much not to try.”

“Okay,” Robert said quietly, his insecurities coming to the front. He knew they had stuff to work on, but he loved Aaron for giving him a second chance. Robert has promised himself that he will never take it for granted again. He will treasure every moment, every touch, every smile Aaron throws in his direction. He needs to. Aaron kissed him softly, leisurely and Robert groaned into it.

“Shall I get you breakfast in bed?” Robert asked.

“You don’t have to try too hard,” Aaron said, rolling his eyes.

“Maybe I want to treat you,” Robert said. “Don’t get used to it though. And if you get crumbs in our bed, you’ll be the one changing the sheets.” That did get a full out smile from Aaron. Happy, making him look younger and Robert glowed. He loved seeing Aaron like this.


	2. Robert and family

* * *

“How could you?!” Liv shrieked.

“Liv!” he said in surprise. Last he’d known, she was in Ireland.

“You dump Aaron for  _her_?!” she shouted, nodding in Rebecca’s direction, before her hands screwed up into tiny fists and she started hitting Robert’s chest. He grabbed her wrists and stopped her. It took a while, because she was deceptively strong. Or maybe just really, really angry. 

“Who’s been telling you that?”

“I hear things!” Liv shouted.

“Maybe you should go,” Robert said to Rebecca.

“But…”

“Leave!” Liv shouted. She took the hint and went, leaving Robert with a very angry fifteen year old.

“I did not leave Aaron for her,” Robert said firmly. “I would never do that.”

“But you slept with her, didn’t you?” Liv sighed, voice wobbling. “Didn’t you?”

“Yes.”

“And she’s pregnant?” Liv asked, anger making way for tears now. “How could you?!”

“It’s complicated,” Robert started.

“It’s not complicated,” she said. “You either love him or you don’t. You either want a life with him, with us or you don’t.”

“I do,” Robert said honestly. “I want a life with him, and you, our own family. But I screwed up and he doesn’t want me any more. I can’t blame him, not really, but he doesn’t want me, Liv.”

“Of course he does,” she said dismissively.

“Did he say something?” Robert asked, hating the hope.

“I can tell,” Liv said, bristling.

“Liv, look at me,” Robert said. “I may never be able to repair the damage I caused. That’s… on me. If he can forgive me, great. But he can’t cope with this, with the baby, and I don’t blame him.”

“This is so unfair,” she said. “We were happy for like, five seconds.”

“Yeah,” Robert said quietly. “I need you to know, whatever’s going on with me and Aaron, you can always come to me. Even if…” Robert swallowed against the lump in his throat. “Even if I never get Aaron back in my life, you are important to me, and I need you to know that.” Liv looked at him, sad eyes and Robert’s heart broke. Another person he loved who he’d destroyed by one careless stupid move. “It was a mistake.” Liv snorted. “It was a mistake that I will never stop regretting, for the rest of my life. I will always regret it, and I will always hate myself for hurting Aaron and you when I was lashing out. I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry?!” she shouted. “How could you do it? How could you do it to him?”

“I don’t know,” Robert said. “What I did, it doesn’t mean anything about you, and for you.”

“How can it not?”

“You’re my sister,” Robert said calmly. “And I am so pleased to see you, I’ve missed you so much.”

“You only put up with me for Aaron,” Liv said, voice shaking. “I know you did, so now you’re not together, what am I to you?”

“Hey, don’t,” Robert said. “You are my family. And I don’t have a lot of family, not like you, not like this. If you can’t forgive me… I deserve it. But I do want you to know you can always call me, you can always talk to me. Even if Aaron doesn’t get it, I know how black and white he can be sometimes. I’m always here.” Liv looked like she might be crumpling and Robert caught her in his arms. Robert hugged her, and he felt the moment Liv relaxed into him, resting her head against his chest.

“You’re not off the hook,” she sniffed.

“I know.” He stroked her hair smooth and kissed the top of her head, just holding her.


	3. Free Day

“Right, I am officially back home,” Robert said, dropping the last box and throwing himself on the sofa. The house was quiet, unexpectedly so. Robert had only left to pick up his last box of stuff from Vic’s, and Aaron was supposed to be making the tea. So where was he?

“Aaron?” Robert called. He went upstairs to their bedroom and found Aaron perched on the edge of the bed, notebook in his lap, reading ardently. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Robert asked. He knew that notebook, he recognised it, he thought he’d hidden it in a box, so Aaron couldn’t get his hands on it. Or certainly not without him noticing.

“Sorry,” Aaron said, seeming it. “A box ripped as I was carrying it upstairs. This fell out. I know I shouldn’t have, but…”

“Wanted a nose, did you?” Robert asked coldly. He hated feeling vulnerable, and his innermost thoughts were in that diary. The last thing he wanted Aaron to do was read it.

“It’s not like that,” Aaron said, closing the book gently. “I never knew you kept a diary. How’ve you hidden that from me for all this time?”

“I didn’t,” Robert said, the fight going out of him as he sat down. “Not until… we weren’t… together.” He sighed. “I had no one to talk to, Aaron. Vic and Diane were far too focused on the baby, Rebecca, well, I lost any friendship I might have had there, and anyway… you were my best friend. I lost everything,, I know it was my fault, but having no one to talk to at all? It hurt. So I wrote it down. You were never supposed to read that.” Robert took the book back from Aaron’s hands, feeling safe once it was in his grasp once more.

“Robert, the things you wrote in there…” Aaron whispered.

“Are stupid, I know,” Robert said, shrugging his shoulders.

“No,” Aaron said. “Are thoughtful and wonderful. I love reading how your mind works.”

“Aaron…” Robert said, shaking his head. He didn’t want to have anyone in his head except himself.

“I do,” Aaron said. “To know you feel about me like that, it’s so special.”

“Are you serious?” Robert asked, seeing from Aaron’s eyes that he was.

“There’s so much in there about me,” Aaron said quietly.

“I couldn’t talk to you,” Robert said. “I didn’t even know if you wanted me to, so I wrote it down. Aaron, I couldn’t turn off how much I loved you, how I felt,  _feel_ about you just because we weren’t together.”

“I love you,” Aaron said quietly. “Can I read more?”

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea,” Robert said.

“Okay. Well, when you’re ready to trust me with it, I’d love to read more.” Aaron pressed a kiss to Robert’s lips, smiling as he did so. “I’m glad you’re home.”

“Me too.”


	4. “That’s my favourite outfit on you.”

“We’re going to be late!” Aaron shouted up the stairs, now silently cursing. This was all Robert’s idea in the first place, making sure they had at least one night every two weeks which was date night. Where they’d go out and be together, not talking about Liv, work, or anything else that might get in the way of their busy lives. So now, Aaron was all dressed up, dark shirt and jeans because apparently slipping a hoodie on wasn’t “making an effort” and Robert was still in the bathroom, fiddling with his hair or moisturising or whatever the hell it was that took him so long.

“I’m coming,” Robert shouted, coming down the stairs and Aaron stopped breathing. Robert wore a white shirt, pristine and open at the neck, showing off the fact he had a bit of tan after the summer, skin golden and freckles begging to be kissed. He had black trousers, black leather shoes and he looked absolutely incredible. His dark jacket was resting on the back of the sofa and he reached for it, before Aaron stopped him.

“Just… wait a second,” Aaron said, letting his eyes graze over Robert’s form. Robert smirked, letting him do it, standing perfectly still. “You look…” Aaron cleared his throat, eyes catching on Robert’s.

“I scrub up well?” Robert teased.

“That’s my favourite outfit on you,” Aaron said. “You have no idea what it does to me.”

“Yeah, I do,” Robert said. “Why do you think I wore it?” Aaron tilted his head up and kissed Robert lingeringly. Aaron’s fingers traced the lines of Robert’s body, under his shirt, feeling the muscles, the strength of him through the thin cotton. Sod date night, he didn’t even want to leave the house.

“Come on,” Robert said. “I’ve got a reservation, we’re going to be late.”

“We’re going some place we need a reservation?” Aaron asked. He didn’t like those posh places.

“Don’t worry, you’ll like it. That new Indian in town.”

“Really?” Aaron asked hopefully. He loved Indian, and rarely got it, what with eating at the pub most nights that they didn’t cook at home.

“Yeah,” Robert said, smiling at him. “And keep yourself under control, we’ve got all night.” Aaron smiled, but didn’t argue. Sometimes the anticipation was half the fun.


End file.
